parkerlotfandomcom-20200213-history
Scooter Williams
Steven "Scooter" Willliams is one of Matt's friends and a major character in Parker Lot. He had a long time before he first appeared and he debuted in the first part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special. Scooter, among the students at Matt's school, is the smartest, and even made an award-winning robot, which he named Robby, who is also even smarter and more advanced than Scooter. Scooter's intelligence and achievements include making Honor Roll every semester, high grades, a Nobel Prize for Physics, and being among the youngest people to land on the moon, along with his friends Matt Parker and Jim. He also serves as a tutor to some failing students and helped raise up to GPA of most students in Dayon Junior High School. He is currently applying for the position of Teacher's Pet, a position being held by Joe Mama. He also made a time machine called TURDIS, which helped Jim pass an exam. Scooter was among the first characters created but was not intended to become a main character. He was made in the original concept of Parker Lot along with Robby. Scooter was inspiration by the portrayal of nerds in several media and part of his expressions were inspired by Cartoon Network-era style cartooning. Parker Lot's creator BuddyComics has also described by the shape of Scooter's head, that he is the hardest character to draw in Parker Lot. Biography Scooter is the smartest in his class and in the whole school, second to only Robby the Robot, his own creation. He joined Robotics in fourth grade and invented one of the world's first robots, whom he named Robby, which changed the world and earned him a Noble Prize for Physics. Scooter had lived a quiet life after that and went to Dayon Junior High, where he met Matt Parker and Jim, two of his best friends. Jim, however, is not considered a "best" friend since he messes around with Scooter a lot and even calls him "Scootsy", much to his annoyance. According to Mrs. Scald, he is the highest-graded student not only in her class and in the whole school, but also for all time at the school. For Halloween, he went as a pirate with a real-life pirate hook and used it to cut a pumpkin. Scooter also seems to have feelings because of his appearance and personality which causes him to be often called a "nerd". He also tries to run for Teacher's Pet, a postion in Mrs. Scald's class mostly by Joe Mama. His father works at NASA and was once formerly a doctor at Dayon City Hospital, where Matt was born. Scooter landed on the moon in one comic and discovered a new species called Constructoids, who helped re-build their broken spacecraft. Scooter seems to have no luck getting the ladies as Jim's tips of charm don't help him and just frighten everyone. He later helped Jim in Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure by letting him use his time machine TURDIS to help him pass the history exam which would determine if he were to stay in middle school. In Robby's Rival, Scooter built Carl the Cyborg as an experiment, but Carl soon became out of control. He was intent on destroying and replacing Robby as Scooter's friend, but Scooter didn't figure this out until Carl revealed his plans. Scooter then forced Carl to tell where Robby is by blasting heavy metal music, as played by Jim. Scooter found Robby at the dump and the two reunited as friends once again. Scooter sent Carl to Antarctica as revenge and it appeared to be the end of the four's troubles with him. In Daredevil: The Rise and Fall of Jim, Scooter shows concern for Jim's safety and tried to get him to quit with help from Principal Fredericks. In The Beginning, it is revealed how Scooter and the rest of his friends met. Scooter first appears with his father, where it is revealed his actual name is Steven. Matt and Jim prefer the name Scooter instead of Steven, and the name stuck. Family Scooter has a larger family than most of the other characters, as he has a father, mother, and brother. His father's name is Richard Williams, who currently works at NASA and used to work at Dayon City Hospital. His father ran the junior space program, which Matt, Jim, and Scooter all took part in. His mother, is a chemical scientist and has a job similar to Scooter's father. Scooter's brother is a high school football player and is apparently the star. Robby is also part of the family, which Scooter considers him like a little brother. With all these relatives in his family, Scooter has one of the largest families in the comic, even larger than Matt's. He has had two pets in his childhood; a cat named Maurice and a deceased fish named Phineas, as Jim ate him, which Maurice pointed out to Scooter. Robby Main article: Robby the Robot Robby is Scooter's robot, which is smarter than even him. Robby can be used to calculate, search, and even cook. Robby changed the face of science since his creation although everyone forgets both of them since when Scooter won the Noble Prize. Robby is part of Scooter's class and is often seen with Scooter, since the two are good friends and considered brothers. Scooter and Robby are almost always seen together in the comics. Future In the future, Scooter remains just as smart as he ever was and even has another TURDIS, which he uses to save Jim and Robby, along with their future selves, as a southern soldier stole TURDIS and rode it to the future. Relationships Matt Parker Matt and Scooter probably have the most equal friendship, not with any hating inside it. Matt and Scooter can agree on the fact Jim is a complete idiot even though the three, plus Robby, do much together and usually play games with each other. Matt is glad that Scooter is actually smart and understands most things, but it sometimes surprised by all of his inventions that sometimes backfire. Matt and Scooter did sit back and watch while Jim was traveling throughout time with Robby and sort of laughed at the trouble that he got himself into. Matt didn't meet Scooter until after he met Jim, which makes Matt call Jim more of his best friend, however. Despite this, Matt appears to get along with Scooter more. Jim Jim and Scooter probably have the most rough friendship among the four. Jim mostly makes fun of Scooter's intelligence and calls him things like a "nerd" and "dork" and Scooter can get very frustrated and angry at Jim. Scooter sometimes ignores Jim and Jim sometimes gets the four into trouble. BuddyComics compared their relationship as a Cartman and Kyle friendship from ''South Park ''as the two are friends but seem to hate each other. Although Jim and Scooter have large conflicts, the two are fairly good friends in some comics and drawings as the four are usually pictured doing things together. Scooter helps Jim pass his history exam by letting him borrow TURDIS in Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure and he appears to show concern for Jim's safety when he became a daredevil in Daredevil: The Rise and Fall of Jim. Their friendship is very polarizing in the comics. Robby the Robot Being the creator of Robby, Scooter and Robby have a very well relationship. Scooter considers a great help to his achievements and success as Robby helped win him the Nobel Prize for Physics and the expansion of his knowledge. Robby is always with Scooter and the two work together in Scooter's lab. However, Scooter and Robby's friendship can get heated at the end of Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure when Robby is not impressed with Scooter as he and Matt sit back and watch as Jim and Robby go through the trouble while traveling through time. But this was only temporary, as they all immediately made up in the next comics. Concept and creation BuddyComics based Scooter on "every nerd of our generation and on TV". He gave him a lovable attitude and smarts that no one else had. Scooter and Robby were made before Parker Lot began and still have not yet been added to the characters. Scooter is inspired by Principal Scudsworth from Clone High, based on some of his facial features as Robby resembles Mr. Butlertron. Scooter originally appeared in the first concept of Parker Lot where his appearance did not change much. Scooter sometimes has mistakes as his glasses are not usually shown or complete until BuddyComics immediately fixes the mistake when he sees it after being uploaded online. Scooter first appeared in the original concept of Parker Lot where his appearance did not change much from how he is now, except for his head shape and mouth. Scooter's main facial expressions were inspired by cartoons in the Cartoon Cartoons-era of Cartoon Network, as BuddyComics calls that time period a very inspiring time for him in cartooning. The origin of Scooter's first name is unknown, although BuddyComics denies it comes from The Muppet Show's character Scooter, who also has glasses and is a gofer, and merely just from the scooter. Because of his special design, BuddyComics claims that Scooter is the hardest character to draw in Parker Lot. He says this mainly by the hair and head shape of his character. In the development of Parker Lot, BuddyComics also made Scooter's hair slightly different than Matt's since both characters' hair were very similar. Scooter also has a very distinct and abstract shirt than can have mistakes easily made while drawing it which is a pattern of red and yellow stripes, similar to the pattern of Harry Potter's scarf. Scooter is one of the only characters to have the large eyes that connect and the round head, such as Dr. Williams, Principal Fredericks and Mrs. Scald. Reception Scooter has been featured in fan art, such as a picture drawn by Moon-manUnit-42 which featured the entire main cast. He also appeared on BuddyComics' birthday cake with Matt Parker and Jim in the Rock Band drawing. He even appeared in another fan art, such as one such artwork made by BuddyComics' close friend Psycobri, where he was seen as a voodoo doll along with Matt, Jim, and Robby. Scooter's popularity mostly comes from his intelligence and observant personality when it comes to Jim's behavior and actions. Scooter's comics are reviewed positively. External links *http://parkerlot.deviantart.com/art/Parker-Lot-No-17-Frightening-139362515 *http://www.scooterplz.deviantart.com Category:Characters Category:Williams family